Naruto Tokyo High
by Sakuracherryangel
Summary: Hi. I'm sakura. I'm starting a new school. read plz its bout me
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo High

(I'm new here. Please enjoy this. Help me improve. Then the story will be better. Naruto is mine, so is Suaske!! Lol! )

Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. I live in Tokyo, Japan. I share a house with Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten Kobayanaka. We are all 15. All our relatives are in Hong Kong, China except for Tenten's grandparents. They let us live in their second house. Well, lets us begin with the story, ok.

"Rise and shine. It's time for us to get up, it's 6:00 a.m.. We don't want to be late for our new school. It starts at 8:10 a.m., why so late. Oh well." Said Ino. What a little Miss. Fabulous. "Ughh. Why now. We have all the time." I said. I stretched my hands and got my blue and white pillow and threw it at her. I got up and gave Hinata a little push. "Wha- Oh. Time to wake up." She said. As we went down the stairs Tenten just finished the pancakes. Yum you can smell the maple syrup goodness from here. As we all took our seats Ino said "Dig in!" As we all ate Hinata was attacking the pancakes getting syrup on us. "Uhh Hinata take it easy. We have plenty." "Can't help it. Soo good." Hinata said as she stuffed some more in her mouth. "First dibs in bathroom!!" said Ino running up the stairs. As soon as we all took showers Ino wore a small mini skirt with a black bebe top, Hinata wore a white buttoned shirt with a brown pants. Tenten wore a red tank top with blue jeans. I wore a pink tank top that had cut off sleeves with dark and light pink patterns on it with blue jeans. We all wore black puma's ( type of shoe.).

I grabbed my lucky jeans hat that had dog buttons on it. I wore it. "Hey Hinata don't you have a cousin who goes to this school?" I said. "Yeah but," Hinata said while half blushing "Well we don't talk much since he had got beaten by me in Karate." "Hah! That's what I call girls ruling over boy's as usual." Said Ino. We all laughed and said right at the same time. As we reached school there was a group of boys one boy had blue-black hair and black eyes, the other blonde spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes, other had black long hair up till his shoulders white eye's, last but not least a a boy with brown eyes and black hair that is put into a high tail. The boy with white eyes waved. That must be Hinata's cousin because Hinata signaled us to go to them. "Hey Hinata. This is Sasuke ( black eye's one ), Shikamaru ( Brown eye's one) and Naruto( blonde one)."

"Hi" I waved and said

"Yo." Said Tenten

"Hello boys" said Ino who was smiling at them especially at Sasuke. Inner Inno: **Cute and I think I might love this school."**

"H-hi" said Hinata.

"Hey lets hurry. We have to go to Math, you guys have the same schedule like us so just follow us." Said Neji (Hinata's cousin) "Just don't get lost or we will be blamed." said Sasuke. As we entered there was a woman named Kurenia.Who told us where to sit. Suaske was across from me. Hinata was behind me. Tenten and Neji were in the front next to each other. Ino and Shikamaru were behind each other in the second row that I was in. "Ok class today we begin with types of graph's which are?' This is simple. Sasuke and I shot up our hands. "Interesting. Let me pick Sakura since you are new here." she said.I answered "Bar graph, circle graph ,picto graph and ..and ah yes line graph."Correct said Kurenia. Kurenia thought these two kids look like they have the same I.Q.. I'll check there files later. Sasuke's inner self: **Hey not bad. The kid is pretty smart and cute too.** Umm Sasuke. Please pay attention."Sorry." he said. I giggled. Inner Sakura:** Hey not bad. He's major cutie and smart as well. I don't wanna get caught like him so let me just look at the board.** "Uh Ms. Kurenia. I have to go bathroom." Said Ino. "Sure. Go ahead." Said Ms. Kurenia. Inner Ino: ** Score!! Get to skip class for a bit. Those kids are going to have to listen to that lady for 10 min. ** As Ino walked to the bathroom. Inner Ino:** Cool. Nice flower decorations and it smells like flowers and strawberry. Yum. Lemme just check. Ohh how do I do it. Oh me I'm soo fab. Better get to class only 2 minutes now.** The bell rang and


	2. Dodge ball time

Ino came into the room. "Ok, Ino your just in time. Sasuke you go with Sakura, you guys have the same schedule, me and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, last Naruto and Hinata." Said Neji. "What a drag." Said Shikamaru. "Ok. Just stick with me. Ok. Try not to get lost." Said Sasuke he rolled his eyes and tugged me by pocket on my butt. "WATCH IT BUSTER!!!! NEVER EVER DO THAT OK!" I said. Inner Sakura: **HOW RUDE. HE SHOULD KNOW THAT. DIDN'T HIS MOM TEACH HIM ANY MANNERS? GOSH.** "Whatever." He rolled his eyes. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and the boys were right behind us. We reached a huge black door that said gym. "Here" said Sasuke. He gave me gym clothes. I changed into them. The top was a white t-shirt and gray shorts. I took the red hair clip from my bag and tied it in my hair. My bangs weren't tied though. As Sasuke and I entered the gym doors there was this guy who had large shiny muscles and wore tiny green pants." Omg I think I'm going blind." I said. Sasuke laughed a bit but softly. "Hello my new youthful, students. I am Gai, your gym teacher. Introduce your selves and say your favorite sport then I'll pick one for us to play."

" I am Sakura and I love to play soccer." Inner Sasuke:** Guess we like the same sport.**

" I'm Tenten and love playing kickball."

" I am Ino. I love playing basketball."

"I-I-I-I-I.."said Hinata. "Get a grip. Hurry up and say I. Already." Someone said. " Hey! Lay off. It's her first tome here, ya nincompoop!" I said. Inner Sakura:** Wow! I can't believe I did that! Poor Hinata must be real upset.**

"I-I-I'm Hinata and I like playing dodgeball."

"Ok. Nice to meet you students and the game is doge ball! Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Kasumi, Kayate, Asuki, and shizuika on the right side and the rest of you on the left. Begin." I got a hold of the ball and aimed at Tenten who got hit. Inner Sakura:** Score!! One point for this gal!**

Neji grabbed it and a sly grin spread across his face. He used snake eyes and hit Ino who was jabbering to Asuki about makeup. Ino shot a luck at Neji and went to the bench where Tenten sat. "Goooo team!" cheered Ino. "Goo team. Oh yeah. Get those guys." Cheered Tenten. They both looked at each other and the cheering contest begun. Someone shouted shut up eventually and they did. Sasuke got people out like crazy but so did Lee (who winked at me.)and Neji. I grabbed the ball and hit Lee in the face. "Oops." I said. I ran to him.His face was red and I kept on repeating sorry. "It's okay, but a kiss on the cheek will make it better." He said. My face reddened and Ino, Naruto and Sasuke snickered. "FUZZY BROWS LIKES SAKURA!!!!" I threw the ball at Naruto who got hit in the stomach. I hugged him instead while saying sorry. He reddened. Inner Lee:** That girl. I must win her heart. She's nice n' warm. This is like hugging a teddy.** As Lee went to the bench the game resumed. Only me, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke. "Ready to get out?" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "You wish." Said Neji. "Bring it Neji and Hinata." I said. Neji was amazed by my courage to say it because most kids don't say that on their first day. Neji fired the ball at me and….

_To be continued._


	3. Lee wants help

Hello again. Read. Enjoy. Eat. Sleep. Chicken. YAY!

Inner Sakura:** This is it. I'm gonna get hit in the face. At least I lasted long. "STOP!!!!" **cried HinataToo late. The yellow ball was flying through the air. Getting ready for the hit I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the hit. _Thump!_ I didn't feel anything." Wha-" _Gasp _"SASUKE!" He sprung into action before I got hurt. Getting the blow for me. Several kids rushed over to him. As I ran toward him my eyes were swelling up. Inner Sakura: **My fault! I shoulda move in stead of freeze now he's hurt. I'm such a dummy!** He laid on the floor. His arm was red from the hit. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry. Please be alright! I'm so stupid for freezing." I couldn't fight the back the tears. I hugged him. His face turned a light red. "Hn? I guess you are silly 'cause I just got a free hug. I tried to save you but you see it went over my hand and you kind of crouched making it miss you. Now get off me." "Then why is your arm red?" "'Cause I itch it too much." "Ok kids enough gym is over! Buh-bye." said Gai. " Hey!! THAT WASN"T FAIR!! YOU MADE ME FEEL BAD FOR YOU!" My face was red. "What can I say," Sasuke said " The world ain't fair" He said while biting an apple. "Aren't I right? _Sakura."_Inner Sakura**GRRR!! HE"S SOO LUCKY I WENT TO ANGERMANAGEMENT CLASSES. OR HE WOULDA GET IT.**

After school was done Neji said "Can we come over to your place? We are board and stuff." "Sure." said Ino. Ino took her time while every one else kept on going a head. _Rustle. _A little black had shown from the bushes. "EKKKK!!! A TRANTULA!" Ino screamed as she took her bag to wack it. "Oww.." it started moaning. "EKKK!! A TALKING TRANTUlA!!" Ino smacked it again but this time it grabbed her bag a pulled her down. "EKKK IT"s pulling me….what Hey what do you want Lee, you scared the living day lights outta me." "Shhh. Sakura-chan, I must win here heart and you must tell me what she likes." He said and you can tell he meant it because he clutched his heart. Inner Ino:** Weeelll I have been frienemies (friend and an enemy) for a long time with Sakura. What the heck. This guy is hopeless and I want revenge since in 5****th**** grade she farted and blamed it on me. **"Ok I'll help." Said Ino


	4. Come on over!

"Okay. Thanks. Tell me at lunch tomorrow what she likes? I have to go somewhere." Said Lee. Ino smiled and went ahead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Inner Sakura: **Where's Ino? Oh there she is. She must have been putting on make up or some sorta crappy thing that can wait till we get home.**

"Sorry I saw a cute bird." Said Ino.

"Lame excuse Ino." Said Tenten.

"Whatever." Said Ino who rolled her eyes.

"Psst. Hinata-chan" Said Naruto in a low voice.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun!"Hinata blushed like crazy. Inner Hinata: **He's talking to me. Maybe he likes me. Ohhh! Naruto-kun!**

"Keep it quiet. Hey, uh is Sakura-chan like uh um taken. You know. Tell me what she likes. Please." Naruto gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

"Puh-leeze." He said.

"Uh. Ok bu-bu-but um like you owe me a-a-a-a-a-a cookie." She said.

Inner Hinata: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Sakura-chan..why her. Man! Life sucks.**

"Here we are. My uh I mean our house that has a plasma screen t.v., also pool, and video game systems." Said Ino.

As we all entered the house Sasuke ran into the bathroom.

"He had to go that bad?" I said. Shikamaru shrugged and went to the t.v. and Naruto went into my room.

"NARUTO! DON'T GO IN THERE!!!" I screamed.

"Nice room. Can I change in your bathroom?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I said.

My room was a light green with a t.v, gamecube, mirror, pictures of Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and me. (Majority of Ino, Hinata and me.)

It had a red and white guitar in it.

Ino and Hinata were in the their rooms doing their homework. I was done with mine and so was Tenten. Tenten was in the kitchen making cupcakes. I feel like going in the pool. "Hey Ino I'm gonna change in your bathroom. Ok?" She nodded her head and I took my red bikini that had flowers on it and wore it. Sasuke was outside too in a blue swim shorts. Naruto came behind me and grabbed me and I screamed and he threw me in the pool. The pool was very warm. The water in the pool was aquamarine and it was a very sunny day. The flowers were around the pool near the deck. Naruto had orange swim trunks on and was laughing. "Take this."I said half laughing. I splashed him and Ino came and tackled Naruto into the water. The Sasuke jumped in. We all splashed each other and Naruto got beneath me and lifted me up.

"We are the Eifel tower-Woah!" Naruto started wobbling and we fell. "Hahahah!! Hey, lets play chicken. Me and Sasuke versus you and Naruto. Ok get readeeeeeeeeeee!!! Sasuke lifted her up and the battle begun. Naruto and Sasuke were pushing each other as Ino and I were pushing each other. "I'm not gonna lose to you."said Ino. "Neither am I! Take this!" I pushed her off and she squeaked a scream. "Yay!" Naruto and I high fived until we got knocked over by sasuke.

"Yo! Ten get me the volley ball. Ok us against you guys. "It's on!!"said all four of us. Ino served the ball and Naruto sprung torward it and blocked it then Sasuke leaped and hit it into the water. Inner Naruto: **She's so fun. Ohh Sakura-chan you make me soooo-** heads up. "AHHHHH!!" said Naruto the ball headed straight for him. I jumped in the way and it hit my fore head. "You ok?" asked Sasuke. He came near my floating body and he shook me and I squirted water at him from my mouth. " AWWW NASTY!" said Sasuke. "Hahahahahahaahh!!!" Naruto laughed and so did Ino and I. Sasuke splashed me until Tenten came and brung us some fruit punch with cupcakes. "Yum!" said Naruto and we all ate our cupcakes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neji and Hinata were inside. Tenten joined them on the couch. "Wanna play Supersmash bros. melee?" said Tenten. "S-s-s-sure.""Heck yeah." Said Neji. Hinata picked peach, Neji picked Link and Tenten picked Pikachu. The stage they played on was the pokemon battle field. "Bring it." Said Neji. "Your on." Said Tenten and Hinata said "You bet." " Hey you didn't stutter." Said Tenten. "Your right I didn't! But I'm still not going easy on you guys take this." Hinata kept on clicking the A button, Tenten kept throwing bombe every where and Neji kept on pressing the A and B button. Sudden Death appeared on the t.v. screen. Neji versus Tenten. Tentten clicked the B button and one. "Yahoo!" Tenten jumped in the air and pointed at Neji and Hinata. " In your faces!" "Hn? What did you say." Said Neji. Tenten stopped looked down then pointed her finger in fury at Neji."YOU HAD TOO RUIN IT DID'NT YOU!" said Tenten. "Yup that's mah job." Hinata giggled and said " I want a re match." They played till there fingers got cramp.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru was kicked off the couch and went in a bedroom. He was about to go to sleep till he found a little hamster in a cage. "Hey where'd you come from? Your kinda cute." He took it out of it's cage he figured it was Tenten's room since it had Tenten's Hammy on the cage. He rubbed it's chin with his ring finger. He petted it on it's head and Hammy went in his t-shirt. "Hey. Get outta there. HAhaHHAHAHA! Y-y-y-your tickling me. Hey stop it." He laughed soo hard he rolled off the bed. "Huh? I'm not being tickled anymore. Is it d-d-d-HAHAAHAHA HE"S STILL IN HERE!!!!" said Shikamru. "Lets play with the furniture ok?"

Shikamaru took out a small table and plastic forks, plates, cups ,spoons , and knives and he put hamster food in the plates. He put water in the cups. He put a dress on the hamster and the hamster rolled over the stuff. "Oh brother. It's 4:50. Paco has to be fed. Lemme put you back. Bye." He put it in the cage and walked out of the house. "I'm leavin' bye." He said to the others.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bye!" said Ino,me, Sasuke, and Naruto. "I'm gonna get out." "Me too." We all got out and went torward the showers." I think they're eyes are stuck to the t.v.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**This is not part of the story this is extras!!!!!!!!! Ino-hey you**

**Insane woman who wrote story-yea**

**Ino –make me rich**

**Insane-no**

**Ino- y**

**Insane-'cause-**

**Naruto-make me n sakuras a coup-**

**Sasuke-make me eat an icecrea-**

**Spongebob-I like jelly fishing**

**Sakura-What the ….CHAAAAAAA YOU BACKA!!!!**

**Spongebob-its not nice to hit ppl**

**Sakura- shaddap lady erase him**

**Isane-sour will do**


	5. PIMP AREN'T GREAT

"Hey, you guys okay?" HInata, Neji, and Tenten didn't respond. They kept staring at the t.v. As we all finished take showers we watched television. I was slumped on the couch. "Hey we invited you over now you have to invite us for dinner. Only fair." Said Ino. She giggled and looked at Sasuke. I then realized why she was laughin. I laughed out loud. Inner Sakura: **OMG!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! HE MUSTA TAKEN INO'S TOP BY ACIDENT! HAHAHAH! ** Sasuke didn't know until he looked at his shirt. " WHAT THE….. CRAP!" he ran into the bathroom and changed. "It looked good on you." I said. Sasuke turned red. "I'm leaving it's getting late.""OK." "Bye." I said to the boys as they left. "Hmmm. It's late. I'm gonna hit the sack." "Night." We all said to each other the went into our bed rooms and wandered into the dream world.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was 6:15 and Ino woke us with her singing in the shower. "_It's a parade of flowers. Shopping day and night. Eating fench fries what a wonde-"_ sang Ino but got cut off by Tenten screaming. " Shut up. Your gonna kill the birds!!"(Oops. Sorry for it being underlined.:)) "Whatever." We all dressed up in the same clothes as yesterday but it was clean. "Hurry! We're going to be late." Said Hinata. We all grabbed K bars and dashed out the door. We all dashed into school. In science our teacher, Mr.Asuma told us we were going to pair up with the opposite gender and dissect a frog. My face turned green. Inner Sakura:**I swear I'm going to barf. Eww. I'm not going to disevt it and see the heart and such. I'm going to be sick.** "Sakura want to pair up?" asked Naruto. "Only if you dissect it." "O-O-Ok." He gulped. I stared at him. Inner Sakura: **Maybe I should dissect it with him. I will but I know I'm not going to like it. ** "Uh. I'll dissect it with you." I said. Inner Naruto: **So brave. Oh Sakura chan you are so sweet. **Naruto's cheeks turned slightly red. "Here you are." Mr. Asuma handed it to us. Naruto and I held the knife together and tore the skin. Inner Naruto and Sakura: **OMG. I can see it's heart and the organs. I think I'm going to …** I fell down. The last thing I heard was Naruto screaming Sakura. I woke up unconscious. I saw the nurse. She told me I passed out and I can leave. I went out into the cafeteria. Ino came and dragged me by the arm dragging me to the table where all of us sat. "I'll be back. In the mean time just chat." Ino smiled and left. Ino went where Lee was. "Once again thank you. Now let ue begin. Whhat is her favorite food, color, flower, gift, animal, place to go?" Lee said it so quick that Ino could barely understand. "Uhh. Chocolate, green, sakura, dog, mall. I have to go." Ino got up and left. Lee waved.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone was in art but me. I ran through the halls. "Watch out."A blond haired boy my age was in the halls. I crashed into him. " I'm so sorry." I said. "It's okay. Wow." He said. "Huh?" "Nothing. By the way what's your name? Can you show me where art is. I'm new here. My name is Deidara." "Ok. I'm Sakura." WE both reached for the last book and our hands touched. Both of our faces were slightly red. I showed him where art class was.Inner Sakura: **SCORE! I JUST MET A CUTE GUY! THANK GOODNESS I WAS LATE! **"Sit down class. I'm going to pair you up. Sasuke and Tina( blonde fan girl who looks like a dork with braces, not combed hair, breathes hard the dork you know what I mean)Katie and Naruto, Neji and Tenten, Kasumi and Shikamaru, Ayane and Hinata, Ino and Asukio, and last Sakura and Deidara." "NOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'M WITH SAKURA!!!!I MEAN WITH MY FRIND WHO'S NEW HERE WHO I LIKE AS A FRIEND AND NOT ANYTHING ELSE!!" screamed Naruto. Everyone stared at Naruto.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inner Sakura: **I'm so lucky. I could just stare at him all day.** Inner Deidara:**I'm so lucky. She's so cute. I could just….. I have to start with art now. **We had to make a portrait of each other. "I'll go first." I tried my best but it came out better than I expected. "Here. Hope you like it."I said my face tinted pink. "Like it?! That's an understatement. I love it. You are a true artist. Intwined with passion in your work. Your indeed great." He took my hand and gave it a kiss like a true gentle man would. Inner Sakura: **CHAA CHING! Bingo. WOW. I didn't understand what he said but it sure did sound awfully romantic of him and he kissed my hand. Oh wowie. **Inner Deidara: **I kissed her on the hand. I hope I didn't freak her out….though her hand smels like cherries.mmmmm cherries.** Naruto got up and came toward Deidara pointed a finger at him rudely and said "HEY BUSTER. I don't know where you came from butcha don't have to just meet her and kiss her of all the things to do you could-"Deidara looked away. I punched Naruto "WHY YOU BAKA! HE WAS JUST BEING A GENTLE MAN!! ARGHH NARUTO YOU YOU YOU BAKA!!" Sorry he muttered and went back to his seat. "It's okay." He looked at me."Hey. I'll tell you what tomorrow's Friday. I'll get you something good ok." He smiled.

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0oINTERMISSION**

**Ino: Sakura who's he.**

**Sakura: WHAT THE ARE YOU???**

**Nartuo-Uhh you see I can explain why I'm wearing Kankuro's make up. I was just walkin and found it.**

**Kankuro : LIAR!!! IT WAS IN MY HOUSE YOU STOLE MY MAKEU-PAINT!!!**

**Sakura-SURE it's Paint.**

**Kankuro: Insane woman who wrote book come here.**

**Insane: What.**

**Kankuro: Is his paint or makeup.**

**Insane tastes it. Insane: Jam. Jam from The market.**

**Kiba: AKumaru's gone!!**

**Kankuro: AHH HELP A MONSTER IS-**

**Akumaru jumped and licked the jam out of his face**

**Kiba-There he is.**

**Kankuro-My jam my beautiful jam..gone…GONE!**

**Sakura-Why am I living in such a crazy world.**

**Insane-cause I made it.**

**Sakura-y**

**All ppl-Yea y**

**Insane-cuase cause ohh look Mc.donalds**

**Everyone looks.**

**Insane-RUN AWAY. (Runs away.)**

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

**Next Day.**

O0o0oo0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o000

At school I gave Deidara a bear but time went by and now it's after school.

Lee approached me. Ino's eye started to twitch. She had her mouth open. Everyone walked home fast except for me, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata. Lee was trying to be a pimp. Purple suit, one gold tooth ( a fake of course)The pimp hat, a ring that said love on it and finally black polished shoes.

" Today's your lucky day baby. You me together. You know what I'm sayin. Lemme drive you home."he said. HE EVEN HAD THE PIMP ACENT.

Inner Sakura: **WHAT THE HECK. He's turning into a pimp.** He grabbed me by the waist." FREAKING PERVERT!!" I slambed him with my school bag. Ino went to him as I stormed away. "I didn't tell you this get back up there." "OWWW. You got your pimp but whipped. Maybe your but's purple like your clothes!" Naruto said while laughing. "That's not nice Naruto-_kun._" Said Hinata. Naruto apologized as Lee got back up to get me. Ino and the rest followed behind.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sorry. Can I try again."said Lee."Ok. But remember don't grab me by the waist and I am going home now so-"I got cut off when he pulled me torward his purple hummer. "Aren't you to young to drive this.""I'm not driving. My chuaffer is baby now let's get inside." As Lee opened the door for me I had a bad feeling about this. The seats were purple and had tv's in the seats. It had a sign that said luv on it.Lee closed the door and clicked a button to make it tight in the car. " I have to scoot right next to you cuase it getting tight in here." Said Lee. A lady poped up and opened the door and Lee smiled and got closer to me and she took a picture. "Oh Lee you and your cute girl about to hug ? Aww how sweet." She said. Had to be Lee's mom. "Mom leave." "Ok sweetie. Com right home after your done ok." She left and Lee put his arm around me.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Inner Sakura: **WHAT A PERVERT. **"Soo how was your day." I could see his gold teeth and said "Stop acting like a pimp." "Ok. I dig sugar." I rolled my eyes. Lee took off his jacket and pulled out a stuffed tiger and gave it to me. He pressed the same button again to make the car tighter and the car started driving down the street slowly. "Make the car un tighter or you won't see daylight again." He did so. As I got home he stepped out and so did I. He grabbed me by the waist again. "YOU BACKA, STUPID, JACK-"I sia d every bad name I could thing of then slapped him.

O0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto watched this and laughed so hard he fell of the bench. "Hey. Sakura. Heard you had a bad day so we thought that we should go to the mall and get dinner or ..whatever." Sasuke said while blushing. Naruto came and told me to close my eyes and he said for me to open my mouth and he put a cupcake in. "Yum." I said. They were all eating muffins.

O0o0o0o0000oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	6. Chapter 6

PEOPLE I AM SORRY THIS BOOK IS GOING TO STOP 4 A WHILE. SO ENJOY NEW BOOK!!!!


End file.
